Ford Mustang GT 2+2
Overview The Ford Mustang GT was a performance version of the Ford Mustang, a muscle/pony car that was sold starting 1964. Initially, it was categorized as a compact with its chassis shared with the American Ford Falcon. It has a unique styling, called the fastback, which has a long hood and a declining window angle. Leading the trend, the Mustang was very well sold, until its rival, the Chevrolet Camaro, came along. Year after year, the Mustang became more powerful, and used more on race tracks. The 1971 model year was radically different; to test the new Mustang II. The Oli Crisis broke out three years later, and Ford was already prepared for the new Mustang. CSR Classics The Ford Mustang GT 2+2 is a powerful car, as befits from its real life performance. The Mustang has good power rating, being categorized as a Muscle car, with a maximum power rating of 402. The Mustang GT also has a excellent gearbox shift speed; at 38m/s, it qualifies as one of the fastest shifting cars in the game, along with the Shelby GT500, with both of them only bested by the Dodge Charger R/T Hemi. However, other than these stats, the Mustang doesn't look that attractive. The grip is low; at 5611, it is quite disappointing for such a car. The weight is also high; at 3165, it is the third heaviest Tier 3 car in the game, only lighter than the Dodge Coronet R/T Hemi and the Plymouth Road Runner Superbird. Acceleration is steady; it doesn't slow down easily. It's overall a decent car, doing a 1/4 mile in 12.726(very close to the Maserati Sebring Series II), which qualifies as one of the better cars. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Achievements Main Article : Achievements Trivia * It has the fastest gearbox out of all Tier 3 cars in the game, as well as the fastest out of all Mustangs. It actually has the second fastest gearbox out of all cars in the game(only slower than the Dodge Charger R/T Hemi). * Although all upgrade stages in the Restore upgrade is divisible to 5, its total value is not. It looks like +14 is added elsewhere. * The Ford Mustang GT 2+2 has the highest Gearbox upgrade rate ouf of all Tier 3 cars in the game, at 582m/s in total. This rate is the fourth fastest rate in the game behind the BMW 2002 tii, the Ford Thunderbird and the Audi 100 Coupe S. * Strangely, Mustang is counted as a sub-brand of Ford in this car, making the car model name simply GT 2+2. Originally this should be Mustang. This doesn't happen to the Ford Mustang Boss 429. * The Ford Mustang GT 2+2 appeared in the very first app icon when the game was launched to iOS App Store(ver.1.0.0, the first app icon in the Android version features the Ford Mustang Boss 429, starting ver.1.4.4), making this car one of the two Tier 3 cars to appear in the app icon, the other being the Maserati A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta(in ver.2.0.0). Category:Tier 3 Category:Ford Category:Ford Mustang Category:Muscle Car Category:Starts with 200-300 HP Category:Starts with 3000-3500 Weight Category:Charles's Car